<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Book by Random_Soul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458494">Book</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Soul/pseuds/Random_Soul'>Random_Soul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short And Sweet [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, Meet-Cute, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Soul/pseuds/Random_Soul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Burr just wanted to check out the newest book in the series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/Everyone, Aaron Burr/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Aaron Burr/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Hercules Mulligan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short And Sweet [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'M BACK, SUCKAS!!! Sorry for the whole being dead thing. So, have fun! Schedule should go back to normal on Tuesday.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Hey Aaron, I just wanted to tell you that the new book in that series came out today and you should probably come and get it.”</p><p>“I’m on my way. Thanks, James.” Aaron Burr smiles as he hangs up the phone. His best friend runs a library and will tell him of new books they are getting. It’s really helpful, usually being able to get the first picks of the new books. He grabs his keys and makes his way to the library. At the front is Thomas Jefferson, his other best friend who will help out when he’s not busy.</p><p>“Hey, Aaron. What do you need?”</p><p>“James said a new book came out for me?”</p><p>“The only book we got is this one. I’ve never even heard of it before.” Thomas pulls out the newest one in the series. The series itself is not really well known, so much so that Aaron has yet to meet a person who has read it. Aaron grabs it and checks it out. He talks with Thomas for a while. That’s when the doors burst open.</p><p>“WHERE’S THE BOOK!?!”</p><p>“Would you lower your voice for once in your life? We are in a library.” Thomas says, rolling his eyes. There are four men coming to the counter. The first one who screamed is a man with curly hair and countless freckles. The others are a man with a beanie who is quite large, a tall lean one with a beard and thick hair like Thomas’, and the last is a man with straight hair and a goatee. Freckles run over.</p><p>“Where’s the book?”</p><p>“Checked out.”</p><p>“Don’t lie to me. There is a total of one person in this town that actually reads it and you’re looking at him. Trust me, I’ve checked.”</p><p>“Check again.” Freckles make a face in question. Thomas pointed to Aaron who was slowly backing away from the conversation.</p><p>“You read the series?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS!!! Who’s your favorite character, what is your favorite book, predictions on this one? Do you think anyone will die? I have a theory that-”</p><p>“John, you are torturing the poor kid. Why don’t you sit down and discuss it like a normal person.” Beanie boy said. Freckles, or John, took a deep breath.</p><p>“You’re right. I haven’t even introduced myself yet. Hi, I’m John Laurens. These are my boyfriends Alexander Hamilton, Lafayette, and Hercules Mulligan, They don’t read the book even though I shoved them down their throats.”</p><p>“It’s just not our style, John.” John rolls his eyes and moves to a table. Aaron follows with the others.</p><p>“I’m Aaron Burr.” Alex’s eyes light up.</p><p>“Aaron Burr! As in, the prodigy of King’s College Aaron Burr?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t exactly call myself a prodigy, no.”</p><p>“The school would say different. I heard that you-”</p><p>“Enough about school. I finally found someone who will listen to my rambling about a book and understand it, you are not ruining this for me.” Aaron puts the book to the side and watches as John pulls out a well-used notebook filled with loose pieces of paper and some drawings.</p><p>“Okay, I have some theories.”<br/>
______________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Aaron smiles down at his phone. It’s been a week since he checked out the book and four days since he returned it for John. After they sat and talked for several hours (only one of which was about the book. After that, John’s boyfriends hijacked the conversation), they exchanged numbers. They’ve been sharing thoughts and ideas over text and John has been able to share his thoughts while he was reading because Aaron already knew the entire thing. So, when he got a singular text that was him screaming for three rows, Aaron knew which part John just read. Yeah, he screamed too. They haven’t met back up since the library and he hasn’t talked to any of his boyfriends since then. But, somehow, Aaron managed to develop a crush for every last one. Maybe it was the way they looked at each other like they were willing to give their boyfriends the stars if they asked. Maybe it was the way John would send him pictures of the cookies that Lafayette made while sharing the story of how he almost burnt down the entire house trying to make a simple sugar cookie. Or rants about how much he loved Alex but if he doesn’t start getting a full night’s rest, John will sedate him. Maybe it was the video call he took while Hercules was trying to teach him how to sew and the patience that nobody could ever possess deep in his eyes. Aaron doesn’t know when it happened, but there is a crush. Not love. No, love takes time. Despite this, it still surprised him when he got a notification that John was video chatting with him. He answered to see a beautiful girl with a yellow sundress and hair pulled half up. Were they also dating girls? It doesn’t surprise him. They could get anyone they want. The girl is in a darkened room with clothes hanging up behind her. Aaron tilts his head.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Hi, I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner at Main St. Pub tonight at six-thirty?”</p><p>“That depends, who’s asking?”</p><p>“Technically, Peggy. You would be meeting up with the four idiots, though?”</p><p>“Is that what they call themselves?”</p><p>“That’s what I call them! Anyway, what do you say? Will they see you there?”</p><p>“Sure. If I may ask, why?”</p><p>“Because. Anyway, will you meet them there or are they picking you up?”</p><p>“I’ll meet them there.”</p><p>“Perfect. I’ll-”</p><p>“Peggy, get out of the closet, we all know you’re bi.” Aaron covers his mouth as he laughs. The voice sounded like it might be Hercules, but he’s not sure. He’s only heard their voices once and so there is room for error.</p><p>“Fine. Here’s your phone, John. I just had to call someone.”</p><p>“Is it on speaker?”</p><p>“Yeah. That reminds me, you guys are meeting up with Aaron Burr at Main St. Pub at six-thirty.”</p><p>“IT’S FOUR RIGHT NOW! I HAVE TO SHOWER!” Sprinting is heard in the distance. By the sound of it, Aaron thinks it’s either John or Alex.</p><p>“Can I have my phone back, now?” So it was Alex who ran off. There is a sound of rustling and Aaron listens.</p><p>“Maybe now you idiots will shut up about him.”<br/>
______________________________________________________________________________</p><p>“And that is how I met your fathers.” Aaron smiles, wrapping up his story. The group of kids sits around his knee. Peggy walks in from the kitchen with some sandwiches.</p><p>“Little did I know that I made it worse. I got a call at one in the morning from Lafayette who was ranting about how cute he was. I think he was drunk.”</p><p>“You never told me about that?”</p><p>“I have so many more interesting stories. Like the time Hercules sent me a picture of you trying on one of the dresses-”</p><p>“OKAY, I GET IT!” Peggy laughs. Through the door comes his husbands, holding piles of groceries.</p><p>“We did it all in one trip!” Aaron rolls his eyes and smiles. He loves them so much. He looks over to the side table. For his wedding gift, James gave him the very same book that he checked out before John burst through the door. He goes to the kitchen to help put away groceries.</p><p>He’s happy he got into that series.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>